Competence
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When a overprotective father reports that his mentally handicapped son has been raped and impregnated, Detectives West and Peterson face a challenge of how to get information from this apparent victim as a result of his lack of knowledge about sex and his overprotective father and younger brothers who are hesitant to let the police talk with him...(Ratings May Change, Mpreg)
1. 17 And Pregnant

**Chapter 1: 17 And Pregnant**

In the criminal justice system sexually based offences are considered especially heinous.

In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members on an elite squad known as the special victims unit. Inside the squad room sat two SVU detectives known as Mary West and Ivan Peterson.

Mary West was a 30 year old mutant wolf with brown fur, gold eyes and a bushy tail.

She wore a white shirt, black jacket and black pants with her badge and gun attached to a belt. She was very tough, empathetic and got emotionally involved in some cases.

Her partner on the force was Ivan Peterson.

Ivan was a 35 year old mutant lion with gold fur, reddish/brown mane and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt, brown pants and he also had a belt to hold his gun and badge.

Ivan was devoted to his family and frequently mentions or thinks about them while working cases.

He was a practising Catholic whose faith sometimes complicates the cases on which he works. Ivan was once a Marine and during his time in the military he was a hand-to-hand combat specialist.

He had three tattoos like the Eagle, Globe and Anchor tattoo on his forearm, and the crucifixion of Christ on his left bicep.

Ivan harboured a great deal of anger that was sometimes fed by his job. Ivan was married with four children. His wife was a mutant lion called Sue and his eldest child was a 16 year old girl named Tanya.

He had a 12 year old girl called Penny and a pair of 4 year old twins called Max and Mindy.

That day hadn't been really busy with no case so Ivan and Mary were doing nothing but completely their paperwork. Suddenly a 50 year old mutant rat walked through the door looking around anxiously.

This was Hamato Yoshi, or just Splinter.

Splinter had black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers, a pink tail and a pink nose. He wore a red kimoto. He was a wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher.

Mary saw him and quickly walked over to the cautious rat.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective West can I help you?" She asked in a friendly tone. Splinter shifted nervously as he spoke. "Hello my name is Hamato Yoshi, I'm here to report a rape." He informed.

Mary nodded and led Splinter over to her desk.

"Okay Mr Hamato, was it you or is it someone that you know who was raped?" Mary asked as she got a pen and paper. "My eldest son kept throwing up so I took him to a doctor and he's pregnant." Splinter explained.

"How old is Leonardo?" She asked.

"He's 17." Hamato Yoshi replied. Mary paused when she heard the boys age. "Um, Mr Hamato I think your son is old enough to come to police about the rape himself if he is 17." Mary West explained carefully, trying not to unset or offend the parent.

Splinter glared and stood up from his seat.

"Talk to him." He said in a shaky but calm manner...

* * *

Mary West followed Splinter out to the hallway and to the vending machines where three turtles stood and one was sat on a chair. These were Hamato Yoshi's sons.

The tallest one had tea green skin, brown eyes and he wore a purple jumper with white pants.

One had goo green eyes, Kelly green skin and wore a red t-shirt with black leather pants and jacket. The smallest had lime green skin, baby blue eyes and wore an orange shirt and white shorts.

The one sat in the chair had leaf green skin, azure blue eyes and he wore a blue headband, light blue t-shirt, white sneakers and navy blue trousers.

Splinter smiled warmly at the turtles and knelt down by the one sat on the chair. "Hello there, I'm called Detective West." Mary said with a smile as she sat next to Leonardo.

But the blue eyed teen wouldn't talk.

The rat knelt down next to him. "How do you introduce yourself?" Splinter said in a tone that sounded like he was talking to a small child. Leonardo looked up and smiled, child-like.

"Ah am Leo." He said.

"It's nice to met you Leo." She smiled. "Boys, please take your brother down to a restroom." Splinter said. His younger sons nodded and led Leo away from the hallway.

Once they were gone Splinter turned and glared at Mary.

"Now do you understand why my son didn't come in here by himself Detective West?" Splinter asked. Mary nodded. Hamato Leonardo was brain damaged...


	2. Teenage Body, Childish Mind

**Chapter 2: Teenage Body, Childish Mind**

Leonardo and Ivan were sat in a special room while Mary and Splinter were in another room, watching them through a one way window.

The type of room they were in was full of toys and bright pictures, it was used for interviewing children. "So Leo your dad and brothers said that they took you to a doctor yesterday." Mary said nicely.

Leo nodded with a child like grin on his face.

"Ah dond feel tho good." He said slowly. "And what happens when you don't feel very good?" Mary asked. "Ah thart to throw up." Leonardo replied, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

"Why are you throwing up?" Mary smiled.

"The doctor thaid ah got a got a baby inthide my tummy." The blue eyed teenage turtle giggled. Mary smiled at his innocence for a moment before getting back to the task at hand.

"Do you know where babies come from?"

Leo looked uneasy. "It'th private." He said. "It's okay sweetie, you can tell me anything. I'm a police officer and I just want to help you." Mary explained in a soft and caring voice.

"Daddy will be angry with me."

Leo whimpered at the thought of upsetting his father. "Don't worry I already spoke to your daddy and he said you could tell me." Leo smiled as he began to relax once again.

"Babieth come from thex."

"What is sex Leo?" Detective West asked. Leo shifted in his chair nervously at the question. "Kithing and holding handth. But thereth no daddy, babieth need a mommy and a daddy." He muttered.

Mary nodded slowly, so Leo did know some little things about sex but not really a lot. "Leo, do you ever kiss or hold hands with anybody?" The mutant wolf asked.

Leo looked nervous.

"I'm gonna throw up." Leo gulped. Mary nodded and escorted Leonardo to the toilets...

* * *

Inside the other room Ivan was interviewing Splinter.

"Is the boys' mother still in the picture?" He asked. Splinter looked at him sadly. "My wife Tang Shen decided to leave me and our sons shortly after Leonardo became brain damaged. She claimed that she couldn't cope with his special needs."

"And why's that?"

"Shen and I were married for three years, and in that time we had a daughter named Miwa. A year later we had four healthy baby boys. But around two months later she was coming out a subway when some teenagers mugged her."

Splinter sighed at the memory.

"During the struggle she dropped Leonardo down a few of the stairs. The doctor managed to stop his brain for bleeding but by then it was too late and my eldest son was brain damaged."

Ivan nodded as Splinter explained what happened.

"Shen tried to make things work but it was just too much, so we got a divorce. She then left with Miwa and married a business man called Oroku Saki, Miwa comes to stay with me every week end and school vacation."

"Have you noticed anyone taking a special interest in Leo?"

No, but I'm at work almost all day and my younger sons are at school. Leonardo goes to a daycare centre and works in a grocery store three afternoons a week. It would be easy for someone to take advantage of him." Splinter explained grimly.

"Mr Hamato did you ever explain sex to Leo?" Ivan asked.

Splinter sighed. "Leonardo has the mind of a young child, he just would not understand." Hamato Yoshi then noticed that Mary was taking Leo to the toilet to be sick.

"I need to help my son. I want you to find the bastard that did this to us!" He spat and walked out the room...

* * *

Mary and Ivan also work with two other detectives called Tyler Miles and Adam Greg.

Tyler Miles was a 48 year old human with pasty white skin and grey/black hair. He wore a red jacket, black shoes and black pants and he was a bit bitter and quick to judge.

Tyler had been married twice but both had ended in divorce.

Tyler's partner on the force was a man called Adam Greg. Adam Greg was a 45 year old mutant bear with black fur, a brown chest and brown eyes. He was raised in the Harlem area of New York City and was previously a US Army Ranger.

Adam had a 20 year old son named Ken with his ex-wife Teresa.

Tyler Miles was interviewing Donatello, or just Don or Donnie for short, and Michelangelo, or just Mikey for short. Detective Adam Greg talked with Raphael, or just Raph for short.

"So what's your relationship like with your brother?" Tyler asked the them. "It's OK, Leo nice to be around." Donnie shrugged. "You kidding? He's the best big brother in the world!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What do you think about your older brother being brain damaged?" Tyler asked.

"We don't care." Mikey said firmly. "Yeah, he maybe a little slow but Leo's really smart and fun to talk to." Donnie explained. Tyler nodded as he wrote everything they said down in a note pad...

* * *

"Do you like your older brother?"

Raph just shrugged at Adam's question. "Sure." He muttered, Adam raised an eyebrow. "Really? I mean, he's meant to be the big brother not you right? He's supposed to take of you and because he's got the mind of a toddler you stuck slaving away after him."

Raph growled and stood up.

"SHUT YER TRAP! I LOVE MY BIG BROTHER NO MATTER IF HE WAS BLIND, DEAF, BRAIN DAMAGE, PARALYSED OR SOMETHIN' ELSE LIKE THAT!" He screamed in Adam's face in rage.

"Okay, so what's your schedule?"

Raph took several deep breaths to calm himself down before sitting down again. "Me, Mikey and Donnie go ta school, Dad goes ta work and Leo goes ta tha daycare centre or ta work. Sometimes if me and my bros leave school early we pick Leo up and take him home." Raph explained.

Adam nodded and continued asking questions...

* * *

Soon all four detectives gathered in their bosses office.

His name was Captain Paul Elliot. He was a 52 year old mutant rhino who wore a white shirt, black tie and black shoes. "Us?" He repeated after Ivan finished explaining his interview with Splinter.

Ivan nodded.

"Well, the man has spent the past 17 years taking care of a special needs child. His nest will never be empty." Paul sighed. "Doctor confirmed the pregnancy, says that Leo's had sex repeatedly but there's no way to tell if it was forced." Tyler said.

"Leo has no clue that he was raped. We may have more to work with if Splinter had told leo the facts of life." Ivan said.

"And until Leo knows them he's not gonna be able to tell us who raped him." Mary added. "We teach him about sex, the jury will think we coached him." Paul pointed out.

"We could get a shrink to evaluate him." Adam suggested.

"I'll call Ben. West and Peterson, I want you two to go and talk to the day care centre. Greg and Miles, I want you both to go to the grocery store." The four detectives nodded and went to work...


	3. Bad Bus Driver

**Chapter 3: Bad Bus Driver**

It took Mary and Ivan half an hour to get to the day care centre.

When they got there they met up with the centre director Jackson Drew, or just Jack for short. Jack was a 32 year old human with short curly ginger hair and sky blue eyes.

He wore white pants and a green jumper.

"Is Leonardo OK? I know he's pregnant but I don't know why his father kept him home today." Jack said in a worried voice. "He's confused and doesn't understand what's happening to him." Mary replied.

"Well he wouldn't be if his father would stop over shadowing him." He sighed in disappointment.

"How does Leo do here?" Ivan asked. "He's one of our smartest clients. And the staff like him as well." Jack said. They walked passed many mental challenged people who were taking different classes.

"So what does Leo do when he's here?" Mary asked.

"3 grade maths work, arts and crafts and life skills." Jack explained. "We also offer to teach independent living, dating and sex education, but Leo's dad won't let him take any of those." The director added.

"Mr Hamato can be a protective parent." Ivan commented.

"No, most of the parents here a protective but Hamato Yoshi is overprotect and he truly thinks that Leonardo can't function in the world without him." The director glared.

"And you disagree?" Ivan asked.

"Of course I do, Leo has amazing potential to lead his own life if his father would just let him out of the cocoon and into the world." Jack sighed. "How closely do you screen your staff?" Mary asked.

"Background checks, references, we've never had a problem."

"Does Leo have any boyfriends or friends here that we can talk to?" The mutant lion asked. "His best friend is Kane Franks. Kane is one of our success stories." Mr Drew smiled.

"Any chance they're more than friends?" Ivan asked.

"We supervise our clients very closely, no one here has ever reported Kane touching Leo inappropriately. And Kane has taken our dating classes and sex education." Jack reassured.

"Can we talk to Kane?" Mary asked.

Jack nodded and went to find Kane...

* * *

Jack led Mary and Ivan into a quiet room in the day care centre where they could talk to Kane Franks.

Kane Franks was a 20 year old mutant jackal with sand blond fur and amber eyes. He was mentally retarded. He worked as a cleaner in a hotel and his parents lived in Georgia.

"I like Leo, he my friend." Kane said.

"Did you and Leo ever have sex? Or did you ever talk to Leo about what sex is?" Ivan asked. "No, he have to learn about it in school first is what school said." Kane explained.

"Did Leo ever tell you someone was bothering him?" Mary asked.

Kane tensed slightly. "I promised Leo I won't tell." He muttered. "Kane you know I'm a police officer and I'm here because we think someone is bothering Leo, so if you know who it is you gotta tell me." Ivan reasoned.

Kane looked over to Jack for advice.

"It's OK Kane." He reassured. The mutant jackal turned back to the detectives. "Oliver. The bus driver." He growled. "Your bus driver?" Mary asked, but Kane shook his head.

"I take the real bus Leo take the little bus."

"Oliver is the one who brings Leonardo from home to work, home to here, here to work or takes him back home if his family can't pick him up from here or work." Jack explained.

"What did Oliver do to Leo?" Ivan asked.

"He's mean to him. He took things from him." Kane said as he shook in anger. Ivan nodded. "What else did he do to Leo?" He asked. Kane took deep breaths to calm down.

"He touched him."...

* * *

Adam and Tyler were busy talking to Leo's boss at work, Mr Fred Harrison.

Fred Harrison was a short and chubby 48 year old human who owned a large chain of grocery stores all across New York city. He had light brown hair and pale emerald green eyes.

"What does Leo do here?" Adam asked as they walked around the ales.

"He does things like stacking shelves, bags groceries, sweeps the floor and changing tags." Fred Harrison replied. "Did he ever mention anyone bothering him?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, one day Leo comes in here crying and says his bus driver pushed him, I went out and told the bastard if he did it again I'd kill him." Fred said.

"Then last month I fired the frozen foods manager for calling him a 'retarded freak'." He added. "Anyone else here ever give Hamato Leonardo a hard time lately?" Adam asked.

"Except from the occasional ignorant customer almost never."

"I work closely with the day care centre and I don't tolerate that kind of abuse. The day centre sends me a couple of people every year." Fred added. "Must be cheap labour." Tyler commented.

"The clients at the day centre learn working skills for when they go into the real world as well as make union wages." Fred explained.

"I get employees that almost never leave, don't complain and work harder than people who aren't disabled." The human said. "Besides the bus driver did Leo mention anyone else bothering him?"

Fred shook his head.

"No, I figured the only reason he told me was because it had just happened. He was really upset."...

* * *

Back at the squad room Mary and Ivan were filling in Gwen Lewis on the case.

Gwen Lewis was SVU's district attorney. She was a 36 year old human with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore black glasses, a black jacket, white shirt and black skirt.

"So what do we have on this guy?" Gwen asked.

"Oliver Smith. He's got no rap sheet, however the nursing home that he worked at in California fired him last year for allegedly stealing from the residents." Mary explained.

"Why wasn't he arrested?" Paul asked.

"The complainants had dementia and Oliver said the old folks gave him gifts. Cops couldn't prove otherwise." She said. "Well we're not gonna be able to arrest him unless Leonardo can tell us exactly what Oliver did to him." Gwen reminded them.

"Ivan's on the phone with Leo's father right now to see if we can talk to Leo."

After a few minuets Ivan put the phone down. "Okay we're all set for the interview tomorrow." He said. Mary was shocked by this, she honestly thought that Splinter would have gone into protective parent mode and said no.

"What did you have to promise him?" She asked.

"A trip to the zoo."...

* * *

The next day the Hamato family went to the zoo to meet the detectives.

Mikey and Donnie had gone to the snack bar and Raph had gone to look at the larger animals. Leo and Splinter were sat on a bench watching the sea lions and laughing at the funny noises they made.

"Hey Leo." Mary smiled as she, Ivan and Gwen approached the father and son.

"Hey Mary. Hi Ivan." Leo smiled. "This is my friend Gwen, the three of us are gonna talk for a while." She explained. "I'll just be sat over by the penguins with Detective Peterson if you need anything." Splinter reassured and walked away.

"Okay." Leo said nervously...

* * *

Splinter watched carefully from his and Ivan's spot on the bench next to the penguins.

"This is Leonardo's favourite place in the whole city, he just loves all the animals here." The mutant rat sighed. "So do my twins. I have a little boy and a girl." Ivan smiled.

"When I found out Shen was pregnant I dreamed of graduations, weddings even grandchildren." Splinter smiled.

But it soon dropped. "I'm 50 years old detective, I just can't handle taking care of two completely depended children. And I want my younger sons to live their lives to the fullest without having to take care of Leonardo or his child." He sighed in sorrow.

"Well the director at Leo's day centre says he has a lot of potential." Ivan replied.

"Jackson Drew thinks you can teach anyone anything. I let Leonardo into the world, look what happened."...

* * *

"So Leo what do you say when you don't want to do something?" Mary asked.

"Ah thay no." Leo smiled. "And can you say no to your daddy?" She asked calmly. "Ah not allowed." Leo muttered. "What about to your teachers or brothers?" Gwen asked.

Leo shook his head.

"Can you say no to your bus driver Leo?" The human woman asked. "A-Ah dond wan to talk about him." Leo panicked. "Why not." Gwen asked in a very gentle and friendly voice.

"Thomething will happen to Daddy, Waph, Mikey and Donnie." He said.

Mary knelled down so she was level with the turtle. "I promise you nothing bad is going to happen to daddy or your brothers if you tell us what the bus driver did." She said.

Leo stared at her for a moment.

"Ee took my locket." He finally said. "What did it look like?" Gwen asked. "A thilver heart with a picture of Daddy, Waph, Mikey and Donnie inthide it." Leo explained, starting to get upset.

"Did you tell daddy or your brothers."

"Oliver thaid ah lotht it. He thaid he's hurt uth if ah tell." He sniffed. Mary's eyes narrowed slightly. "Leo has Oliver ever hurt you or touched you when you didn't want him to?" She asked firmly.

"He pincheth me." He said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Where?" Gwen asked. Leo pointed to his shoulder then his chest and his tail. Suddenly he began to sob loudly. "DADDY!" He cried loudly and Splinter quickly ran over to him.

"It's okay Leo, we can stop." Mary soothed.

"What happened?!" Splinter asked frantically. Soon Leo's brothers showed up as well "Ah dond wan to talk any more." Leo sobbed. "Ya promised us ya wouldn't upset him!" Raph growled as he and Splinter attempted to sooth the still sobbing Leo.

"He was very helpful." Gwen informed the family.

"Good. Now we are going home." Splinter said firmly. With that the Hamato family left. "So how'd he do?" Ivan asked. "We didn't get enough to prove the bus driver raped him but we did get enough for a search warrant for Oliver's apartment." Gwen explained...


	4. Back To Square One

**Chapter 4: Back To Square One**

After Gwen got a search warrant Adam and Tyler headed for Oliver's apartment and the place was a dump.

"When I was a kid I wanted to be a bus driver like Ralph Kramden. Even The Honeymooners looked better than this." Tyler commented as he looked through the draws in the bedroom.

"You don't live much better than this now." Adam replied.

"Whoa! Look what I found." Tyler said. He then pulled out a locket from one of the draws in the bedroom. It was a silver heart and when he opened it they saw a picture of Leo's father and younger brothers inside of it.

"Bastard didn't even try to hide it, when these perps gonna get an imagination?" The mutant bear asked...

* * *

"Come on! Move!" Oliver Smith growled to the disabled people in his bus.

He was a 55 year old mutant zebra. "Oliver Smith?" A voice asked behind him. Oliver turned around as saw Mary and Ivan standing there. It had been Mary that spoke to him.

"Yeah that's me." He said.

The mutant wolf pulled out her badge. "Police. Turn around and put your hands on the bus." She said firmly. "Why should I?" Oliver glared and took a threatening step forward.

Ivan suddenly pinned him against the side of the bus.

"This is brutality!" The mutant zebra cried. "Oliver, when a cop tells ya to do something you should just do it." Ivan hissed as he cuffed him and Mary read him his rights...

* * *

"The bus company's gonna fire me for leaving that bus on the street." Oliver glared.

He was now trapped in an interrogation room with Mary West and Ivan Peterson. "Well they're gonna fire you any way for stealing from their passengers." Mary West said.

"Which one of the retards told you that?" Oliver smirked.

His smirk suddenly dropped however when Ivan got in his face, looking pissed. "You don't wanna use that word around me again." He snarled before walking away to stand in a corner and watched.

"I didn't steal from anybody." He said again.

"Really? " Mary asked and pulled out Leo's locket." Then what was Leonardo's locket doing in your apartment?" Mary asked and showed Oliver Smith the small sliver locket.

"It was a gift." Oliver shrugged.

"You mean just like all those gifts you got from those old people in the nursing home?" The mutant wolf asked. "That's right." He replied. "Yeah, you're just such a nice person everyone wants to give you gifts." Ivan commented sarcasticly.

"Look, in my work I get some morons."

Ivan glared at the bus driver. "Slipped out." The zebra said and went to sit down. Ivan quickly kicked the chair right out from under the zebra and Oliver fell to the floor hard.

"You can't do that to me! This is harassment." He snarled at the mutant lion.

"It just slipped out." He said casually. "The jury isn't gonna have a lot of sympathy for a pervert who likes to take advantage of mentally challenged teenagers like Leonardo." Mary said.

"Who you calling a pervert?" Oliver said as he stood up.

"Leo said to us that you touched his ass." Mary replied. "Maybe helping him get in and out of the bus, but I never went near any of them." Oliver defended. "Then how'd you get him pregnant?" Ivan asked.

Oliver paused for a small moment before suddenly bursting out into fits of laughter.

"You think rapes funny?" Ivan growled. "If he has got a butt in the oven it sure as hell ain't mine." He chuckled. "Just gives a DNA sample and we can compare it to the baby's." Mary suggested.

"Don't need to, after I got my ex-wife pregnant twice a got a vasectomy."...

* * *

"Oliver released his medical records." Ivan growled.

"The guy may be a rotten scum-bag but he's telling the truth. The operation was almost 2 years ago." Adam glared. "I'm charging him theft any way." Gwen said with a shrug.

"That still gives us no leads on finding Leo's rapist." Paul sighed.

Tyler suddenly slammed a phone down. He had been trying to find out more about the day centre. "There was an investigation at Leonardo's day centre about a year ago." The human said.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"A tip off from an ominous person claiming something bad was going down, but they couldn't find anything and the before the investigation started a guy called Victor Johnson switched jobs."

"Alright, West and Peterson will go down to the day centre. Miles and Greg will go and talk to Victor Johnson."...

* * *

Soon Tyler and Adam arrived where Victor Johnson worked.

In a nursery. He was a 26 year old mutant fox with reddish/orange fur and blue eyes. "I worked in the day centre for 5 years before coming to this place a year ago." He said to the detectives.

"Then I take it you know about the investigation?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I heard about it. Don't know why there was one though." He shrugged. "And you just happen to leave right before the investigation starts." Tyler commented suspiciously.

"I had to start here right away. Listen, I got nothing but good things to say about the day centre." The mutant fox replied.

"Then why did YOU call the state Victor?" Tyler asked. "What? I didn't call anybody." Victor glared. "Yeah you did Victor. Listen to this." Adam said and pulled out a recorder and pressed play.

" _ **Yeah it's the truth. Somebody is abusing clients at the day centre**_."

It was in Victor's voice. Victor Johnson shifted nervously before looking the two detectives straight into the eyes. "Fine, I made the call OK, and that's all I'm saying." He glared and started to walk away.

"If your covering something up-"

"There the ones covering up!" Victor exclaimed before sighing in defeat. "I quit because of Jackson Drew." He finally said. "The director of the day centre? Why?" Adam Greg asked.

"He got one of the clients pregnant."...


	5. Abortion

**Chapter 5: Abortion**

After receiving an alarming text from Adam, Mary and Ivan went to talk with Jackson Drew.

"I know who this looks." He began once the detectives told him what they knew. "Got that right, if you were innocent then why didn't you tell us?" Ivan growled at the director.

"It's all true." Jack admitted.

"But not I was not involved, one of our human female clients turned up pregnant and she was scared because she didn't know what was happening to her so she blamed me by saying I was the father." He explained.

"Why wasn't there any type of investigation into this matter?" Mary asked.

"I thought we could handle it internally. One of our male clients admitted he was the father so I asked for a DNA study to confirm it, the baby was his. We started the dating and sex classes so that this wouldn't happen again."

"It seems history has a way of repeating itself." Ivan commented.

"Because Leo as well as others like him have the minds of children but in adult bodies, complete with hormones. This could easily happen again unless Leo's dad stops sheltering him from reality!" Jack exclaimed...

* * *

Back in the squad room Mary and Ivan were going over their leads.

"Oliver Smith was found guilty of theft and got 10 years." Mary said. "Good. Bastard got what he deserve." Ivan snarled. "You know, Jack isn't wrong about Leo's father. We gotta let Ben evaluate Leo." She explained.

Ivan nodded.

"I gonna take another shot a Hamato Yoshi."...

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Splinter exclaimed.

Ivan had come into his work place and straight out asked him if their shrink could evaluate Leo. Splinter worked as a martial arts teacher, Raphael, Michaelangelo and Donatello were at school.

Leo was at work.

"I'm not putting Leonardo through that again, he's too fragile." He added. "Mr Hamato, with all do respect, who are you trying to protect?" Ivan asked. "If your saying this is about my guilt-"

"I'm not saying that what happened to Leonardo is your fault." Ivan interrupted.

"Everything that has happened to me and my sons is my fault because 17 years ago I choose not to give my brain damaged son to a home, and it destroyed my marriage. My sons are my whole life." Splinter explained.

Ivan sighed.

"Then help us find who did this. We can do it at the day centre so that Leo is comfortable and familiar with the surroundings and our assistant district attorney will be there so that Leo doesn't have to keep repeating himself." He pleaded.

Splinter sighed...

* * *

The next day Leo was sat in a room at the day centre with Gwen and Ben.

Ben Maximum was a 36 year old human with green eyes and brown hair and he wore a white shirt and black pants. "Leo do you know what this is?" He asked and pointed to his ear.

"Ear."

"And this?" Ben asked and then pointed to his hand. "Hand." Leo smiled. "What's this?" He asked and pointed to his chest. "Boob." Leo giggled. "Very good Leo, you know all your body parts." Ben smiled.

"Do you have any boyfriends or girlfriends?" The shrink asked.

Leo shifted nervously. "It'th private." He mumbled. "Leo, you know I'm a psychiatrist so you can tell me anything." Ben explained calmly. But Leo still looked nervous though.

"Kane." He finally said.

"Kane's your boyfriend?" Ben asked. Leo smiled slightly and nodded. "And what do you and Kane do together?" He asked. "We talk, eat lunch and play gameth." Leo explained.

"Do you touch each other?"

Leo once again nodded. "Gwen, could you stand up for me." Ben said and Gwen obeyed. "Leo could you please point to where you and Kane touch." Leo nodded and stood up as well.

"We hold handth." He said and he took hold of Gwen's hand.

Ben nodded. "And where else?" Leo then touched Gwen's lips with his fingers. "We kith." Ben nodded again and wrote something down on a notepad. "A-Ah got my baby from Kane." Leo stuttered nervously.

"How?" Ben asked.

Leo smiled. "Kithing thtupid, your friend dond know anything." Leo giggled to Gwen...

* * *

"Kane's tha father?" Raph asked.

After the interview Gwen went to talk to Leo's family. "Leo says that Kane is his boyfriend but he still has no comprehension of how he got pregnant." Gwen Lewis explained.

"How could you let this happen!" Splinter shouted to Jack.

"We both know how closely Leo is supervised, if he and Kane did have sex then it didn't happen here." He explained. "Well they're not together anywhere else! Aren't you going to have him arrested?" Splinter asked the detectives.

"Leo's uncorroborated statement isn't enough because of his disability." She explained.

"And I'm afraid that we can't do a paternity test until the baby is born." Ivan added. "We're terminating the pregnancy." Splinter stated coldly. "When?" Ivan asked after a pause.

"Tomorrow, we have an appointment."

"Does Leo know?" Raph asked. He and his brothers had no idea Splinter was planning to abort Leo's baby. "I was going to tell him and you three tonight." Splinter replied nervously.

"Tell him? Where's Leo's say in this decision?" Donnie asked.

"Leonardo's baby has a 50, 50 chance of having brain damage. Who's going to take care of them when I'm gone?" The mutant rat asked. "Leo is, with all the support we can provide him." Jack said.

"No! I'm not letting Leonardo go through what I have, he can't keep this baby." Splinter explained.

"Why?" A new voice asked. Splinter gasped and turned around to see Leo standing in the doorway, he had heard everything. "Why what my son?" Splinter asked innocently, though he knew it was too late.

"Why can't ah have my baby?" Leo asked again, close to tears.

Splinter sighed. "Because I can't take care of the both of you." He said. "Ah wan to be a mommy." Leo sniffed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "We're not going to talk about this here." Splinter said and took a firm but gentle tug of his green arm.

"This is the address, met us there and you'll get your DNA sample." Splinter said in a shaky voice before leading Leo towards the door.

"Ah wan my baby. Daddy please dond take away my baby." Leo sobbed as he was taken out of the day centre...

* * *

"We'll be ready for Hamato Leonardo in a few minuets." The nurse said.

Leonardo and Hamato Yoshi had arrived at the abortion clinic the very next day. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo refused to go. "Ith it gonna hurt?" Leonardo asked the lady.

"Of course not Leonardo." The nurse smiled.

"You'll be asleep." Splinter smiled. "This is a subpoena to obtain the products of conception." Mary said and handed the nurse the form. "We'll bring it to you after the procedure." The nurse promised

Mary, Splinter and Leo took a seat but no matter what Splinter did Leo wouldn't look at him.

All of a sudden Jackson Drew and a lawyer walked into the clinic, along with Leo's younger brothers. They were the ones who told Jack where to go. "Hey guyth." Leo smiled.

But Splinter was furious.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He shouted to Jack. Jack's lawyer walked over to the nurse. "This is a agreement Mr Drew has gotten to stop the pregnancy until the outcome of a hearing." He explained.

"What kind of hearing!" Splinter snarled.

"Guardianship of your son." The lawyer said. Splinter felt like his worled had come crashing down. "Leo has the right to make the choice whether to keep his baby or not." Jack stated.

Splinter was in shock.

"Leonardo is not capable of making that kind of decision!" He shouted as Jack led Leo out of the clinic...


	6. Hearing

**Chapter 6: Hearing**

"So what's with this court hearing?" Paul asked.

"This court hearing is to see whether or not Leonardo is competent enough to raise a child. If he isn't then the court will allow Leo's father to take him to get an abortion." Gwen explained.

"OK, what happens if Leo if found competent?" Ivan asked.

"Our rape case goes straight out the window, if he if found competent then all the rapist's defence lawyer is going to focus on is that Leo didn't say no." She explained.

Suddenly a man walked over to her and handed Gwen a blue envelope.

"I'm being served?!" She exclaimed as the man began to walk away. "What for?" Ivan Peterson shouted after him. "I just deliver." The man said with a shrug and left.

Mary suddenly ran into the squad room.

"Gwen, Ben just called and said he got a subpoena and said he wanted to warn you." She said but then noticed to letter in Gwen's hand. "Your about 10 seconds too late." Ivan sighed.

"What's it say?" Paul asked.

"Jackson's lawyer Patrick wants me and Ben to testify because I was in the room with Ben when he evaluated Leo, says that he wants the jury to hear from an attorney and a shrink that Leo is able to raise a child."...

* * *

Gwen decide to confront her boss Wendy Vince.

Wendy Vince was a 42 year old mutant wasp with short red hair and green bug eyes. She wore a pale yellow tux. "This is clearly a jeopdy to Leonardo's rape case." She hissed.

"Don't worry, I'll make a call and you won't have to testfiy." Wendy promised.

"I don't think that's a good idea." gwen said finally. "It is if you want to take Leonardo's rapist to trail. You have a duty to the state to bring him to justice." Wendy reminded.

"I also have a duty to protect the victim."

"If you want to work to promote people's rights then go work for social services. Your job is to prosicute criminals."...

* * *

After trying and failing to talk to her boss Gwen went to talk to Splinter.

"Your jeorpdising the rape case." She said the the mutant rat when she went to talk to him in his home. "No you are! You and that Jackson Drew, it's him you should be talking to!" Splinter growled.

"I have and Jack has promised not to challenge your gaurdianship if you agree not to abort Leo's baby." Gwen said.

"I can't do that, Leonardo needs this abortion and to have his tube tide so that this never happens again." Splinter sighed. "Mr Hamato, why do you need Leo to be so dependant on you?" Gwen asked with a sigh.

"I know you think I'm cruel Ms Lewis, but I have given up everything to be a good father." Splinter said in a shakey voice.

"Including Leonardo's right to lead his own life." Gwen added before standing up. "I didn't come here asking you to change your mind but I was hoping that you would at least realised that this is hurting Leo far more than anything else."

With that being said Gwen left...

* * *

Soon Ben and Gwen had to appear in court to testify.

"Ben, what do you make of Leonardo's mind?" Splinter's lawyer Tom asked. "Leonardo is what we in the psychiatric department would call highly competent for someone with the amount of brain damage he has." Ben explained.

"Do you truly believe Leonardo is capable of taking care of a child?"

"Yes I do. I truely do believe that if Leonardo is given the propear support he will be able to not only live on his own but also be able to raise a child on his own." Ben said.

"So what your saying is that Leonardo needs someone to tell him wht to do." Tome added.

"That's not what I said. Leonardo is capable of making choices for himself based on the propear information." Ben frowned. "Doctor, how long did you spend with Leonardo?" Tom asked.

"About two hours at the day centre."

"So your tell me that after spending just 2 hours and not 17 years with Leonardo that you know his abilities and limits better than his own father?" Tom smirked...

* * *

"Yes I was with Leonardo when Detective West and Doctor Ben talked with him." Gwen confirmed.

Tom nodded and picked up a piece of paper from his desk. "This is Detective West's report from the interview at the zoo. Please read the highlighted passage." He requested and handed the paper to Gwen.

"The victim was unable to properly define the assult." Gwen read out loud.

"Now tell me, do you honetly believe that someone who can't even discribe an attack can raise a child?" Tom asked with a cocky grin. "Yes I do think that Leo can take care of a child." Gwen stated...

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Ivan asked when Gwen came into the squd room.

"Pathetic. Tomorrow Patrick is going to ask just Ben to testify that Hamato Leonardo is capable to raise his baby." Gwen growled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"So basically our rape case is out the window because we can't get any DNA from the foetus." Mary sighed.

Gwen paused. "Wait, how far is Leo into his pregnancy?" She asked. "Um, 11 weeks which is still too early for a Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity Test." Ivan replied.

"But not for a chorionic villus sampling." Gwen smiled.

"In english please." Mary asked. "It's when cells are taken from the placenta and used to analyze the fetal chromosomes. We did one for a rape case 6 years ago."

"Okey but how will we get Leo's father to go for it?" Mary asked.

"Tell him it will prove whether or not his grandchild has brain damage."...

* * *

It took Ivan and Mary an hour to get to Splinter's house.

"I hate traffic." The mutant lion snarled. "So do you want to tell him or shall I?" Mary asked. Suddenly Hamato Yoshi came running out the house looking frantic.

"Your captain said you were coming over!" He cried.

"Calm down Mr Hamato, what's wrong?" Mary asked. "Today Leonardo was supposed to go to work and he never showed up and no one has seen him!" Mary and Ivan's eyes went wide.

Leonardo was missing...


	7. Found

**Chapter 7: Found**

"So what we got?" Paul asked his detectives.

"Leo was supposed to go to work but according to his boss Leo never showed up. Also his dad said that several of Leo's clothes and some money are missing." Adam said.

"I called up the day centre to see if they knew where Leo was, they said no but apparently Kane also called in sick today." Tyler added.

"He's lives in an apartment in Brooklyn with a roommate called Stan Harold." Ivan said. "Called Kane's folks to see if they knew where he was but they haven't heard from him." Mary said.

They said the last time they saw their son was when they visited last year and stayed in an apartment where Kane grew up." She added.

"Why would Kane and Leo run away togther?" Paul asked. "If Kane thinks he's the father then it make's sense that he'd help Leo run to prevent an abortion and even if he wasn't the father I'd still think he'd help him." Tyler explained.

"Right. Greg and Miles will check out the roommate, see if he can tell us anything."...

* * *

"I ain't ever seen the turtle before." Stan said when Adam and Tyler asked him about Kane and Leo.

Stan Harold was a 20 year old mutant cat with snow white fur and blue eyes. He was in wheelchair ever since his was born. "Did Kane ever talk to you about him?" Tyler asked.

"A few times. Me and Kane aren't that close." Stan replied.

"Don't suppose you want to tell us where they went?" Adam asked but he already knew the answer. "So Leonardo's father can abort his baby? Kane told me all about it." The mutant cat glared.

"Cut the attitude man we just want to make sure they're safe." The mutant bear growled.

Stan sighed. "Yeah they were both here this morning. Kane asked to borrow some money but I told him I had no cash, so I gave him my ATM card." Stan explained.

"He could clean you out!"

Stan shook his head. "He won't. If you can't trust Kane then you can't trust any one."...

* * *

Mary and Ivan met up with Tyler and Adam in the neighbourhood where Kane grew up to see if they found something.

Leonardo had now been missing for 3 hours. "Kane came backto the old neighbourhood?" Ivan asked. "Home is where the heart is. About 2 hours ago a sercurity camera caught Kane taking out $200 on this street." Tyler said

"You can barely get dinner around here for $200." Adam commented.

"Well a couple like that's gotta stand out. If they spent the money around here someone's going to remember them." Mary suggested. "OK, you guys take Brooklyn and we'll take Broadway." Ivan said...

* * *

Soon Tyler and Adam had found a pharmacy.

"Have you seen these two?" Tyler asked and showed the guy at the counter a picture of Leonardo and Kane. "Oh yeah they were here, real nice couple." He smiled.

"What did they want?" Adam asked.

"Well the jackle said that the turtle was puking but I couldn't give him anything over the counter because he said he was pregnant. I told them to buy some ginger ale."...

* * *

"Have you seen these two?" Ivan asked the woman at the counter of a grocery store.

He showed her a picture of Leo and Kane. "Yeah, really adorabel couple, they both came up to the counter holding hands and smiling. Bought some ginger ale and I guess they've got a new born." She shrugged.

"Why's that?" Mary asked.

"They just about cleared me out a diapers. New born sized." The lady replied. "When they left did you happen to see which direction they headed in?" Ivan asked.

"I can do better." The lady smiled and pulled out a form.

"They said that they need money and the turtle said that he had expericence working in a supermarket. I could tell he was slow but stocking shelves ain't rocket science. The jackle filled in the application."

She then handed the detectives the form...

* * *

Mary and Ivan soon arrived at the apartment where Kane and Leo were staying at.

When they got there Mary knocked on the door. Leo answered and when he saw the detectives he smiled. "Hey there Leo, mind if we come in and talk to you?" Mary asked.

Leo led them into the apartment.

It was a small apartment with a kitchen, dining room, a room with a sofa and a TV, a bathroom, two beds and on the dining room table was a bag of groceries and some diapers.

"Hmm, something smells good, what are you making?" Mary smiled when they entered the kitchen.

"Thoup." Leo smiled. "Do you wan thome chocolate milk?" He asked. "Sure." Ivan smiled and Leo poured them two glasses. "Leo, you know that your daddy and little brothers are worried about you." Mary explained.

Leo tensed up slightly.

"N-No, daddy wan to take away my baby. He dond think I can do thingth." Leo whimpered. "No sweetie, your daddy loves you very much and he really wants you back home." Mary soothed.

Suddenly the door opened.

Everyone turned around and saw Kane standing in the doorway. "Kane!" Leo cried happily and hugged his boyfriend. "What are you do here?" He asked the detectives.

"We're here to take Leo home." Ivan said.

"You can't take our baby!" Kane snarled and gentle moved Leo to stand behind him. "Relax we don't want that, we're just going to take a little ride down to the squad room." The mutant lion explained.

Kane looked at the detectives and then back to a frightened Leo.

He sighed...

* * *

"LEONARDO!" Splinter gasped and wrapped his son in an affectionate hug.

"Ah am OK Daddy." He sighed. Splinter pulled away and glared at Kane. "What did you do to my son?!" He snarled and Mary held him back. "I never harmed Leo." Kane said.

"He kidnapped and raped him." Splinter snarled to Mary.

"Leo went willingly." She confirmed. "I couldn't hurt Leo. Today I tell him what sex is he didn't believe me." The mutant jackle explained nervously, afraid that Splinter would attack him again.

"What did he say sex was?" Ivan asked.

"He said that's not sex that's exercise."...


	8. The Damage Has Been Done

**Chapter 8: The Damage Has Been Done**

"So Leo, when Kane tried to tell you what sex was you said that it wasn't sex and that it was exercise." Mary said.

She, Leonardo and Splinter were sat in a room talking to Leo about this supposed 'exercise' he told Kane about before they found him. "Yeth, thex ith when you kith and hold handth." Leo smiled.

"And what do you do when you exercise?" The mutant wolf asked.

Leonardo's smile dropped ever so slightly when he heard Mary's question. "Ee made me promithe him that ah wond thay anything." The blue eyes turtle muttered.

"It's alright my son, you can tell me and Mary." Splinter said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Ee thaid to pull my panth down and sit on hith lap." Leo replied nervously and Hamato Yoshi felt like his lungs had suddenly turned to ice as he struggled to breath.

"It really hurt at firtht, but ee thaid that it would thop hurting when ah could do it better." Leonardo added innocently.

"Leo, who does these 'exercises' with you?" Mary finally asked with a firm but gentle look on her face. "Mr Fred Harrithon." Leo smiled and everyone's eyes widened.

Your boss at the grocery store?"...

* * *

The next day the hearing continued.

Today only Ben would have to take the stand, Gwen and the detectives were trying to gather evidence against Fred. "So Dr. Ben, in your professional opinion how would describe Leonardo's mind and personality?" Patrick asked.

"Leo is very enthusiastic, he can be courageous and kind. He is very intelligent for someone with the amount of brain damage he has."

"What about Leonardo's knowledge and understanding of sex?" Patrick asked. "Unfortunately Leonardo has got very little knowledge about sexual education." Ben replied.

"Is sex education offered at Hamato Leonardo's day centre?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, but he never took it." Ben replied. "Do you know the reason why Leo never took the lessons? And if you do know then could up please tell the court." Patrick asked.

"It is my understanding that his father refused to give consent."

Splinter fidgeted nervously in his seat. "Doctor Ben, is it true that Leonardo was more vulnerable to rape because his father refused to teach him about sex?" Patrick asked.

"Anyone can be raped, but yes, Leo was more vulnerable to rape because he had no idea what was happening to him." Ben explained.

"Now doctor, you could have chosen not to testify because of the open rape case, why did you?" The lawyer asked. "I believe that everyone has a right to make their own choice whether or not to keep their child." He replied.

"Thank you for your time doctor." Patrick smiled and sat back down.

Now it was Hamato Yoshi's attorney Tom's turn to take another shot that the doctor. "Dr. Ben, what did detectives West and Peterson say when they brought Leo back after he ran away?" Tom asked.

"They said that when they arrived that Leo offered them chocolate milk and was making soup, and Leo had applied for a job and bought diapers."

"Did you know that two months early Leo had set fire to his father's kitchen when trying to work the stove?" Tom smirked. "I set my stove on fire last week, we all have accidents in our lives." Ben said.

"Do you really think that buying diapers and offering chocolate milk are signs that he even knows how to take care of a baby?"

"With proper support I do think that Leo could take care of a child."...

* * *

"Leo, do you love your daddy?" Tom asked.

Tom had shocked everyone, even Splinter, when he brought Leo onto the stand. The blue eyed turtle nodded happily. "Yeth, he'th going to be a grandpa." Leo smiled to his father, who held a guilty expression.

"Does your daddy let you do the laundry?"

"No, he thaid ah meth up all the clotheth." Leo replied. "How about cooking in the kitchen, does he or you brothers let you do that?" Tom asked. Once again Leonardo shook his head.

"There wath a fire. But Kane thowed me how."

"Leo, do you know how to change a baby's diaper?" His smile fell. "Ah dond know, but ah can learn." He whimpered. "What about feeding the baby? Or dressing it? Do you know how to do any of those things?"

Leo barely had a chance to answer.

"Objection! Badgering!" Patrick cried out. "Overruled." The judge said. Splinter looked horrified at his lawyer, all he wanted was to protect Leonardo, not humiliate his oldest son like this.

"What about if the baby has a fever? What do you do then?"

"Ah dond know." Leo whimpered as tears gathered in his eyes. "You really have no clue how to look after a child, so then why should you be able to have one if you can't even take care of it?" Tom said bitterly.

Leo looked down and burst into tears, sobbing loudly.

Splinter instantly stood up, parent instincts finally starting to kick in. "STOP THIS! STOP RIGHT THIS NOW!" He shout and looked at Leo full of sorrow, but by then it was too late.

The damage had been done...

* * *

"Hamato Yoshi gave up his guardianship, Leo can still live with him but he can't get Leo to have an abortion." Gwen explained.

"That's great, so now that's out of the way we can focus on bring Leo's boss Fred Harrison to justice." Paul smiled but it dropped when Gwen Lewis shook her head.

"Wrong, our rape case is now out the window. My boss is going to have ass." She sighed.

Everyone was confused. "How come?" Ivan asked. "Because now all that Fred Harrison's lawyer is going to focus is that Leonardo didn't say no." She explained.

"Leo was in Fred's office three times a week for those 'exercise' sessions, someone must of seen him go in there." Mary said.

"We'll have to talk to Leo again." Adam concluded. "After all Leonardo's been through do you really think that his father will let you near him again?" Gwen asked.

Ivan held up a piece of paper.

"Maybe he will if we had good news for a change."...


	9. And Then There Were Five

**Chapter 9: And Then There Were Five**

"I did not rape Leo!" Fred insisted.

Adam and Tyler had brought him in and almost literally threw his into an interrogation room. "Oh yeah, what about all those exercise Leo told us about where ya said ta do push ups on his lap?" Adam snarled.

"The only exercises me and Leo ever did were either to build up hand-eye coordination or his balance." Fred said.

"Then how'd you get him pregnant?" Tyler asked. Fred's eyes widened. "What?" He gasped. "Yeah, he's carryin' ya love child. But there is a way to clear this up." Adam growled.

"Tell me how?" Fred asked.

"All you have to do is just give us a DNA sample, we then compare it to the baby's and if it's not a match then you can leave here with our sincerest apologies." Tyler explained.

Fred glared.

"Apology to me attorney."...

* * *

Soon Mary and Ivan arrived at the park and saw the Hamato family.

Splinter and Donatello were sat on a bench watching Michelangelo and Raphael push Leonardo on the swings. "Mr Hamato, we are pleased to tell you that your grandchild doesn't have brain damage." Ivan said.

"Thank God." Splinter said with a sigh of relief.

Donnie turned to the detectives. "But I am pretty sure that you two did come all the way out here to tell us that." He added. "We may lose the rape case against Harrison unless we can talk to Leo again." Mary explained.

Splinter looked uncertain for a moment before sighing and turning to where his other son's were playing.

"Boys, could you bring Leonardo over here please." He called. Raphael and Mikey nodded and helped Leo off the swing and they walked over to where their father a brother were.

"Hey there Leo." Mary smiled.

"Hi Mary." He replied. "Now Leo we were just wondering if you told anyone about these 'exercise' classes with Mr Harrison." She asked. "No, ah promithed Mr Harrithon that ah wond tell." Leo replied.

The detectives sighed.

"But ee did get mad at me when ah tried to thow Mandy Kent the exercitheth." He added. "And who's this Mandy?" Ivan asked. "The uthed to work in the thore with me before the had he baby boy Patrick."

Everyone's eyes widened...

* * *

About 2 hours late Gwen and Leo entered the interrogation room.

Fred and his lawyer Derek were waiting for them. "What's he doing here?" Fred asked Gwen Lewis when he saw Leo. "Well you do have every right to confront your accuser Mr Harrison." Gwen explained and placed a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Leo I'm not a-"

"Not another word Fred." Derek insisted and Fred shut up. "The DNA result came back, and congratulation Mr Harrison your having a girl." Gwen smiled. "We'll take sexual misconduct." Derek offered.

If Gwen agreed to that then Fred would only be out of prison for the maximum of seven years.

"No way is your client getting out of this on a misdemeanor." Gwen glared. "Come on Gwen you don't want to embrass Leo in court a second time do you? He enjoyed, he kept coming back for more and he didn't say no." Derek listened.

"Here's what I'm offering, your client confesses to rape and does 25 years to life."

"We'll take our chances in court." Derek said and the two men turned to leave. "You might not want to do that." Gwen smirked and pulled out a file. "Now what are you up to?" Derek sighed.

Gwen opened the file and inside were four pictures of children under the age of ten.

Fred's eyes widened when he saw the pictures. "Recognise any of these Mr Harrison?" Gwen asked. "These are children you've fathered with people who worked in your markets, two of whom were under aged at the time."

"We've been going through your financials, you've been paying off the mothers for their silence. Well now your going to pay a lot more."

Gwen handed a letter to Derek. "Participation for child support?" He asked. Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Four more on their way from the other mothers." She added and turned to a shocked Fred.

"That's five kids. Each get 20% of your markets, your personal fortune, everything else you own. It's going to support Leo and his baby for the rest of their lives."

Fred was completely lost for words and turned to Leo, who was just sat there smiling like nothing was wrong...


End file.
